landonandcompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cottonelle Borealis
Cottonelle Ophelia Borealis, voiced by Timothy Duggan, is the son of Aurora and Bryce Borealis. He is very power hungry and constantly tries to control more powerful creatures (using his signature catchphrase "Submit to me fool!"). His usual "minions" are: Rosario Truett, Marshal Stone, and Garret Borealis. He was thought to be a girl when he was first born so they put his name on the birth certificate without checking. Characteristics Cottonelle at first just seems like a power hungry maniac. He is prone to crying when his plans fail. He shows a complete disregard for most people except those who can help in his conquest. There are some people who he sincerely care about such as his brother and parents. He can see some people for who they really are and believes everyone has some evil in them, and that most people are worse than they think. He doesn't really understand gender issues and finds nothing wrong with cross dressing to trick people (however he was disgusted when he found out a magic talisman made men fall in love with him, though maybe it was because it was his father who he was controlling at the time). Appearance Cottonelle has magenta colored hair kept in a large ponytail and green eyes, he usually wears a military style uniform with random things to act as medals. When he is cross dressing he becomes Woolma who looks a lot like him except his hair is long and flat, he also wears skinny jeans and a turtle neck sweater. Relationships Friendship/Possible crush on Rosario Truett Cottonelle and Rosario first met when he was out searching for new minions, he bumped into her and asked her to be his minion and she not knowing what a minion was agreed. After that she became his left hand girl and was second only to Marshal which often annoyed her. Her powers were very useful to him for transportation when he couldn't get a ride from the Mexican pilot or his son. He was also impressed with her fighting skills and used her to fight the territory kings. He doesn't seem to care about her being a girl at first and treated her like anyone else. He may have developed feelings for her because he sometimes mentions a girl he has a crush on and she seems like the most likely suspect. At one time when Rosario and Marshal started to become close friends Cottonelle became extremely jealous that Marshal was recieving more attention from her than him, and this may have been due to a crush on her. Friendship with Marshal Stone Cottonelle and Marshal's friendship started when they were little, Cottonelle's parents forgot him at the park and after being kicked out of a tree Marshal invited Cottonelle to his house to spend the night. After that whenever Cottonelle needed an extra person Marshal was his first choice, then Rosario after him. After Marshal and Rosario became friends Cottonelle became very jealous of Marshal for reasons unknown. Whenever Rosario gave Marshal a gift Cottonelle would steal it out of anger. Because of that Cottonelle tried to keep them apart from eachother and never invite them both at the same time, and he mainly focused his anger onto Rosario by stopping Marshal from being with her. Jared Borealis At first Cottonelle did not think much of his brother, but respected him as a brother. He first found out about his evil side by overhearing him talk about evil schemes but disregarded them at first, later he told certain people such as Shia, Kenny and Tsu and warned them because they were suspicious of him also. After Jared was exposed Cottonelle did not try to get revenge like most others but was still mad at him, Jared and him later teamed up to try to obtain world domination, which Cottonelle tried using magic artifacts to do while Jared used technology. Conflict with Nami Fujiyama Inventions Cottonelle often invents thing, often doubling as clothes( e.g. jet pack belt) So far he has made: shoes that have a gun attached, shoes that can use wheels(one of them is a giant gear), and a jetpack belt. Woolma As Woolma, Cottonelle is a long haired country gal with an annoying accent and laugh. Her accent is deep southern and hickish, she constantly talks which annoys everyone. Cottonelle sometimes makes mistakes and contradicts himself e.g. saying she raised pigs while earlier stating she lived on a dairy farm. She has a never ending bag of random objects, which she pulls out but usually when something is needed she doesn't have that thing. Trivia *Cottonelle is the only person to discover Garret's evil side without being told by someone. *When Cottonelle changes to Woolma his figure changes as well. *Cottonelle appearantly has a crush on someone besides Rosario, but he may have one on both of them. *Cottonelle is the first person to survive a roundhouse kick from Chuck Norris because he shot a portal to teleport Chucks foot to his head. Category:Characters Category:Borealis Family Category:Crystal Bearers Category:Magic users Category:Magic academy students Category:Slytherin